


Holiday crush

by Yamimaru



Series: ISMY Universe [3]
Category: D'espairsRay, Jrock
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lime, M/M, Shounen-ai, Touching
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten und Zero setzt wirklich alles daran, dass Karyu und er einen schönen Abend verbringen können. Allerdings hat das Schicksal so seine eigene Agenda und zeigt ihm mit einem Schlag, was in seinem Leben wirklich wichtig ist. D'espairsRay [Karyu x Zero] Teil des ISMY (I still miss you) Universums.





	Holiday crush

**Author's Note:**

> Man mag es nicht glauben, aber ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft die angekündigte Weihnachtsfanfiction fertigzustellen. Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön und ein noch größerer Applaus geht an meine beiden Mitstreiterinnen -En- und Michio, die sich ebenfalls dieser Herausforderung erfolgreich gestellt haben. Ihr seid echt krass Mädels!  
> In diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch und allen, die sich hierher verirren, ein frohes Weihnachtsfest!  
> Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**I**

~ Silent night ~

Zero drehte den Lautstärkeregler des kleinen Radios in der Küche höher, als eines seiner Lieblingslieder gespielt wurde. Leise die Melodie mitsummend wandte er sich wieder zur Arbeitsplatte um und vergewisserte sich, dass die Marinade gleichmäßig auf den Hähnchenschenkeln verteilt war, bevor er das Backblech in den vorgeheizten Backofen schob. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er die Anweisungen seiner Mutter richtig befolgt hatte. Aber die Marinade roch gut und hatte die leuchtend orangerote Farbe, wie sie ihm beschrieben worden war. Nun nur noch den Timer gestellt, dann sollte eigentlich nichts mehr schiefgehen können. Seufzend streckte er seinen Rücken durch, nahm das halbvolle Rotweinglas von der Arbeitsplatte und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Früher hatte er Wein nie etwas abgewinnen können, in seinen Augen war das nichts weiter als vergorener Traubensaft gewesen und daher nichts, was man freiwillig trinken musste. Aber wie so Vieles hatte sich auch seine Einstellung diesbezüglich langsam aber sicher geändert, seitdem er mit Karyu zusammen war.

 

Beim Gedanken an seinen Freund blickte er auf die Uhr. Etwas mehr als eine Stunde noch, dann sollte Karyu wieder hier sein. Hier, das war übrigens die Wohnung des Gitarristen, in dessen Küche Zero sich breitgemacht hatte, um den Großen mit einem Weihnachtsessen zu überraschen. Noch einmal trank er einen kleinen Schluck des Weins, bevor er das Glas wieder abstellte und sich nach Ryutaro bückte, der schon eine ganze Weile um seine Beine schmeichelte.

 

„Du hattest dein Futter schon, mein Dicker“, sprach er leise mit dem schwarzen Kater und kraulte ihn unter dem Kinn, was sogleich mit lautem Schnurren belohnt wurde. „Aber weißt du was?“ Der Kater stupste ihm mit seiner kalten Nase gegen die Wange, ganz so als ob er sagen wollte, dass ihn Zero nicht länger auf die Folter spannen sollte. „Vom Kuchen bleibt bestimmt ein bisschen Sahne übrig.“ Schmunzelnd setzte er den Tiger wieder auf den Boden und beobachtete wie dieser auf den Küchenstuhl sprang, um es sich dort bequem zu machen. Ganz so als hätte er ihn verstanden und würde nun auf seinen Nachtisch warten. „Du bist genauso ein Schleckermäulchen wie dein Herrchen, weißt du das?“

 

Einen langen Moment betrachtete er das hübsche Tier und versuchte in ihm das winzige, halb verhungerte Kätzchen wiederzuerkennen, das Karyu vor so langer Zeit in einer verdreckten Seitengasse gefunden hatte. Es hatte eine kleine Ewigkeit gedauert das Kätzchen wieder aufzupäppeln, und um ehrlich zu sein hätte er damals nicht gedacht, dass Ryutaro überleben würde. Und nun war er schon ein älterer Herr und ein stattlicher noch dazu. Zero schmunzelte, drehte sich wieder zur Arbeitsplatte und befüllte den Reiskocher mit Gemüse, Reis und Brühe, bevor er auch hier den Timer stellte. Ja doch, er war gut in der Zeit, der Tisch im Wohnzimmer war auch schon gedeckt, sodass er sich nur noch um die Weihnachtstorte kümmern musste.

 

Das Gute an Karyus notorisch leerem Kühlschrank war die Tatsache, dass er die Sahnecreme – wie auch später die komplette kleine Torte – dort zum Kühlen hineinstellen konnte, ohne großartig herumräumen zu müssen. Zero schüttelte über seinen Freund amüsiert den Kopf, während er die Schüssel zum Küchentisch trug, wo auch schon die drei Biskuitböden darauf warteten zu einer Torte zusammengesetzt zu werden. Wenn er nicht ein bisschen ein Auge darauf haben würde, was Karyu so den ganzen Tag über aß, würde der sich vermutlich nur von Fastfood und Instant-Ramen ernähren und das, wo es eigentlich der Gitarrist war, der wirklich gut kochen konnte. Oder er vergaß das Essen gleich ganz, was nicht gerade selten vorkam. Aber Karyu brauchte nun mal Ruhe zum Essen und davon hatten sie die letzten Wochen über wirklich nicht gerade viel gehabt. Eher noch das komplette Gegenteil. Darum auch hatte er sich heute vorgenommen seinen Lieblingsgitarristen mit einem gemütlichen Weihnachtsessen zu verwöhnen.

 

Hoch konzentriert baute er also die Torte zusammen, was sich bei seiner Mutter, als sie es ihm erklärt hatte, irgendwie viel leichter angehört hatte. Warum musste die Sahne auch immer dorthin rutschen, wo er sie nicht brauchen konnte und an anderer Stelle wollte sie dafür nicht halten? Einige Male hatte er aufgeben und das krumme Ding da vor seiner Nase als missglückt abschreiben wollen, aber irgendwann hatte er es geschafft. Auch wenn das fertige Gebilde eher dem schiefen Turm von Pisa ähnelte und gefühlt mehr Sahne auf ihm als auf der Torte gelandet war. Wenigstens schmeckte die Sahnecreme umso besser, stellte er fest, nachdem er das Bisschen, was sogar in seinem Gesicht kleben geblieben war, abgeleckt hatte. Lächelnd stellte er die Schüssel auf den Boden, damit nun auch Ryutaro sein Schnäuzchen hineintauchen konnte. Und so wie der Kater schmatzte schien es auch ihm zu schmecken. Einigermaßen zufrieden mit seinem kleinen Werk stellte er es in den Kühlschrank. Die Erdbeeren würde er nachher noch ganz frisch darauf verteilen, aber jetzt hieß es erst einmal hier klar Schiff zu machen. Und das zählte sowohl für die Küche, als auch für ihn selbst und Ryutaro, dessen Fell nun ebenso mit weißen Sahneflecken verziert war. Zero lachte, als er den vormals schwarzen Kater betrachtete und dann einen Blick auf sein schwarzes, genauso bekleckertes Shirt warf.

 

„Ich glaube, ich hab etwas gefunden, worin auch wir uns ähneln, was Ryu?“ Nur gut, dass Karyu noch nicht eingetrudelt war. Nicht nur, dass sich sein Freund köstlich über ihn amüsiert hätte, nein, wäre der Gitarrist nun hier, könnten sie das Weihnachtsessen vermutlich vergessen, weil sie die nächsten Stunden im Schlafzimmer verbringen würden. Zeros Mund verzog sich zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen. Vielleicht würde es die Torte doch erst später, viel später am Abend geben.

 

~*~

 

Gerade als er die Küche, sich selbst und Ryutaro wieder in einen vorzeigbaren Zustand gebracht hatte und es sich verdientermaßen für einige Minuten auf der Couch bequem machen wollte, klingelte sein Handy. Leise seufzend erhob er sich wieder, stellte sein Glas Rotwein zurück auf den Couchtisch und trabte in den Flur, wo sein Mobiltelefon noch in der Jackentasche steckte. Karyus Name stand auf dem Display, als er lächelnd darüberwischte, um das Gespräch anzunehmen.

 

„Hey“, meldete er sich und ging in die Küche, um nochmal nach dem Hühnchen im Backofen zu sehen.

 

„Hallo Zero“, erklang Karyus ruhige Stimme, begleitet vom charakteristischen Rauschen des Hochgeschwindigkeitszuges und den leisen Stimmen der Fahrgäste. „Wo bist du denn gerade?“

 

„Zu Hause. Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein?“ Zero schmunzelte in sich hinein und bediente sich einfach mal dieser kleinen Halbwahrheit, denn auch wenn er Karyus Wohnung schon lange als sein zweites zu Hause ansah, würde der Gitarrist nun bestimmt davon ausgehen, dass er in seinem eigenen Appartement war. „Ich war heute am frühen Nachmittag schon bei Ryutaro und hab dir Frostbeule die Heizkörper höher gedreht.“ Er lachte, als sich Karyu wie erwartet über den Kosenamen beschwerte und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Wie, dich abholen? Ich dachte du fährst öffentlich?“

 

„Ja schon. Zumindest hatte ich das geplant. Aber du kennst doch meine Mutter. Sie hat mich – gefühlt für das ganze nächste Jahr – mit eingelegtem Obst und Gemüse und allem, was irgendwie länger haltbar ist, eingedeckt. Und unsere Weihnachtsgeschenke sind dieses Jahr auch irgendwie ziemlich groß geraten.“ Zero verdrehte die Augen, sein Schmunzeln jedoch weitete sich. Karyus Mutter hatte wirklich immer Angst, dass ihr Sohnemann in der Großstadt nicht genügend Vitamine abbekam.

 

„Deine Mutter wird sich wohl nie ändern, was?“

 

„Nein. Und ich hab’s mittlerweile auch aufgegeben ihr klarmachen zu wollen, dass ich schon nicht verhungere.“

 

„Und warum nimmst du dir kein Taxi? Ich bin eigentlich gerade ziemlich beschäftigt.“ Karyu brummte unwillig und sprach dann genau in dem Tonfall weiter, der immer von seinen patentierten Kulleraugen begleitet wurde, nur dass diese Dank des Telefons ausnahmsweise mal keine Wirkung auf ihn hatten.

 

„Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht gerne mit dem Taxi fahre. Taxifahrer sind mir suspekt. Außerdem hab ich dich vermisst.“

 

„Als würden die zwanzig Minuten, die du mich eher siehst, wenn ich dich abholen komme, nun einen Unterschied machen.“

 

„Das sind zwanzig Minuten mehr Zeit mit dir.“

 

„Himmel Karyu, du bist so ein Schleimer.“

 

„Gar nicht, das ist mein Ernst.“

 

„Na klar. Und das hat auch gar nichts damit zu tun, dass du ein Schisser bist und Angst vor Taxifahrern hast.“ Zero lachte leise über die Macken seines Freundes, begann aber schon damit seinen Autoschlüssel, Geldbeutel und Wohnungsschlüssel bereitzulegen.

 

„Ich hab keine Angst vor Taxifahrern“, entrüstete sich Karyu soeben, was ihn nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. „Ich fahr nur nicht gerne alleine Taxi, das ist alles.“

 

„Na gut, du Riesenbaby. Ich muss nur noch was erledigen, dann komm ich dich abholen. Wart am besten in dem kleinen Café auf mich, wo wir uns letztens auch schon getroffen haben. Weißt du welches ich meine?“

 

„Ja, weiß ich. Danke! Du bist der beste Zero auf der ganzen Welt“, säuselte sein Liebster ins Handy, während im Hintergrund soeben durchgesagt wurde, dass der Zug den Tokioter Bahnhof in wenigen Minuten erreichen würde.

 

„Jaja. Ich sag ja, du bist ein alter Schleimer.“ Schmunzelnd legte er auf, nachdem er sich noch von ihm verabschiedet hatte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Karyu brachte seinen Zeitplan jetzt aber gehörig durcheinander. Er ging in die Küche und schaute auf den Timer. Das Hühnchen würde noch knapp zwanzig Minuten brauchen. Der Reis hingegen war jetzt schon fertig. Mist. Da hatte er wohl irgendwie die Zeitangaben durcheinander gebracht. Seufzend stellte er den Reiskocher aus und öffnete die Klappe. Hoffentlich würde der Reis warm bleiben, aber nicht komplett verkochen. Auch den Ofen schaltete er ab, vielleicht würden die Hähnchenschenkel auch so durchziehen ohne ihm zu trocken zu werden, bis er wieder da sein würde. Unschlüssig schaute er auf das Essen, wusste sich aber um ehrlich zu sein nicht anders zu behelfen. Das würde schon gut gehen … ansonsten würde er Karyu einfach mal dezent den Hals umdrehen … das half im Zweifelsfall ja immer.

 

~*~

 

Den ganzen Tag schon hatte es geschneit, und als Zero nun aus der Tiefgarage fuhr, waren selbst die Straßen mit einer zentimeterdicken Schneeschicht bedeckt. Deutlich langsamer als es sonst seine Art war fuhr er also in Richtung Bahnhof und war mehr als nur ein bisschen erleichtert darüber, dass die Straßen zum Glück kaum befahren waren. Die meisten Pärchen saßen wohl schon in den diversen Restaurants und ließen sich ihr Weihnachtsmahl schmecken, während sich der Rest, der mit diesem neumodischen Trubel nichts anzufangen wusste, wohl eher in der Wohnung verschanzt hatte. An einer roten Ampel stehend drehte er am Autoradio herum, bis er einen Sender fand, der klassische Weihnachtslieder spielte. Eigentlich konnte er dem ganzen „Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen“-Gehabe dieses Tages ja nichts abgewinnen, weil im Hintergrund doch immer nur der Konsum stand. Aber in diesem Jahr hatte ihn irgendwie die Weihnachtsstimmung gepackt und beim Gedanken an Karyu und daran, dass sie bald gemütlich beieinandersitzen, sich das – hoffentlich gelungene – Essen schmecken lassen und dann einfach nur ihre Zweisamkeit genießen würden, schlich sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

 

Trotz der Tatsache, dass die Fahrbahn stellenweise spiegelglatt gewesen war, war er gut vorangekommen, stand knappe zwanzig Minuten nach Karyus Anruf vor dem kleinen Café und spähte durch das hübsch dekorierte Ladenfenster ins Innere. Viele Gäste tummelten sich dort, an diesem Tag, um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr und so war es noch einfacher als sonst immer, die hochgewachsene Gestalt seines Liebsten auszumachen. Karyu sah müde aus, kein Wunder nach zwei Tagen Familie pur und der langen Zugfahrt von Yamaguchi hierher. Er winkte, als sein Freund aufsah und lächelte, bevor er das Café betrat und sich mit an den Tisch setzte.

 

„Na du?“, begrüßte er sein Gegenüber und streckte die Hände nach der großen Tasse aus, in der sich – so wie es schien – wohl heiße Schokolade befand, an der man sich doch prima seine kalten Finger wärmen konnte.

 

„Trink ruhig“, meinte Karyu und berührte flüchtig seinen Handrücken. Manchmal fand er es schade, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit immer verstellen und als reine Freunde geben mussten. Da waren selbst so kleine, unscheinbare Gesten, wie diese eben, eigentlich unangebracht. Aber statt den Großen zu ermahnen, wie es sonst seine Art gewesen wäre, lächelte er nur milde und hob die Tasse an seine Lippen. Mmmh ja, heiße Schokolade. Um genauer zu sein die Variante mit einem Schuss Whiskey.

 

„Wolltest du sicher gehen, dass du nicht fahren musst?“ Zero grinste und trank noch einen, diesmal größeren Schluck

 

„Als wenn du mich hinters Steuer deines Flitzers lassen würdest.“

 

„Nie.“

 

„Siehst du.“ Der Gitarrist lachte leise und nahm die Tasse entgegen, als er sie ihm wieder zugeschoben hatte. Einige Minuten blieben sie noch sitzen, bis Karyu seine Schokolade geleert hatte, dann machten sie sich bepackt mit all den Dingen, die dieser von seiner Mutter aufs Auge gedrückt bekommen hatte, auf den Weg in die Tiefgarage.

 

„Deine Mutter hat es diesmal aber wirklich gut mit dir gemeint“, schnaufte Zero, als sie die schweren Taschen endlich im Kofferraum verstaut hatten und nun nebeneinander im Inneren des Wagens saßen.

 

„Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich nicht mit den Öffentlichen fahren wollte?“ Karyu drehte sich zu ihm, legte ihm die Hand an die Wange und zog ihn näher, bis sich ihre Lippen in einem sanften Kuss berührten. „Hey“, murmelte der Große und lächelte.

 

„Selber hey.“ Auch Zero lächelte, leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, schob ihn dann aber auf Abstand. „Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, das weißt du doch.“

 

„Hier ist doch eh niemand“, seufzte Karyu, ließ sich aber wegschieben und schnallte sich an.

 

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag.“ Auch er zog den Gurt über seinen Oberkörper, steckte ihn fest und startete den Motor, fuhr langsam zwischen den Säulen, die die Tiefgarage stützten in Richtung Oberfläche.

 

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Karyu lächelte, auch wenn Zero deutlich die Enttäuschung über die Zurückweisung in seinem Blick erkennen konnte. Als sie auf der Hauptstraße angekommen waren legte er seine Hand auf den Oberschenkel seines Freundes und schaute ihn kurz an. Karyu erwiderte seinen Blick verständnisvoll und schob seine große Hand über die Seinige, streichelte mit dem Daumen über seine Finger. Ehrlich dankbar erwiderte er die versöhnliche Geste und fühlte eine behagliche Wärme in sich aufsteigen, die nur der andere in ihm auszulösen vermochte.

 

„Na dann erzähl mal. Wie waren die Tage bei deiner Familie?“, erkundigte er sich, die Augen auf die Fahrbahn gerichtet und entzog sich unfreiwillig der angenehmen Berührung, als er in den nächsten Gang schalten musste. Aber wie automatisch fand seine Hand immer wieder zu dem Plätzchen auf Karyus Oberschenkel zurück, während dieser ihm mit Begeisterung von seiner kleinen Nichte erzählte.

 

Ziemlich bald jedoch wurde es leise im Wagen, nur noch die ruhigen Klänge aus dem Autoradio und das Surren des Motors waren zu hören, nachdem Karyu eingeschlafen war. Zero lächelte und betrachtete versonnen das Profil des so friedlich Schlummernden, als er mal wieder an einer Ampel darauf warten musste bis diese auf grün umschaltete.

Es passierte wirklich jedes Mal. Egal ob Karyu übermüdet oder ausgeschlafen war. Sobald er als Beifahrer in einem Auto saß dauerte es nicht lange, bis ihn das beständige Motorengeräusch einlullte. Vermutlich war auch das der wahre Grund dafür, warum er nicht gerne alleine mit dem Taxi fuhr. Wer wurde schon gerne von einem Wildfremden aufgeweckt? Zero schmunzelte und streichelte seinem Freund kurz über die Wange, bevor er wieder anfahren konnte.

 

Er hatte die verschneite Kreuzung beinahe schon hinter sich gelassen, als von rechts plötzlich ein Wagen auf sie zugeschossen kam.

 

„Karyu!“, rief er erschrocken aus, als sein erster Gedanke der schlafende Gitarrist war, der sich nicht würde wappnen können, sollte es zu einem Aufprall kommen. Zero versuchte erst gar nicht auf der schneeglatten Fahrbahn zu bremsen, vielmehr trat er aufs Gaspedal und hoffte, dass das herannahende Fahrzeug sie somit knapp verfehlen würde. Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, so sehr hatte er die Finger um das Lenkrad verkrampft.

 

Aber all seine Bemühungen waren umsonst. Es knallte ohrenbetäubend laut, als der Wagen sie rammte. Verzweifelt versuchte er gegenzulenken, wurde aber erbarmungslos auf die Gegenfahrbahn gedrängt. Sein Auto schlingerte, drehte sich um sich selbst, jedes Lenken, jeder Versuch zu bremsen war sinnlos, als die Räder auf dem verschneiten Untergrund keinen Halt fanden. Erneut krachte es, dann stand der Wagen endlich still, nachdem er frontal gegen einen Laternenmast gedonnert war.

 

Für einen langen Augenblick konnte sich Zero nicht bewegen, schaute nur starr vor sich aus der Windschutzscheibe, durch die sich nun spinnennetzartige Risse zogen. Es schneite noch immer und der krumme Laternenmast beleuchtete die Schneeflocken in einem so seltsamen Winkel, dass sie wie kleine Funken aussahen, die sich auf der gesprungenen Scheibe niederließen.

_//Schön//_ , ging es ihm durch den Kopf, und der Gedanke war in dieser Situation so unpassend, dass er ihn aus seiner Schockstarre riss. Er keuchte, als er seine verkrampften Finger vom Lenkrad löste und sich nach hinten in seinen Sitz sacken ließ. Vorsichtig betastete er sein Schlüsselbein, welches dank des Sicherheitsgurts doch ziemlich schmerzte. Verdammt, Karyu und er hatten wirklich Glück gehabt. Nicht auszudenken was passiert wäre, wäre ihnen auf der anderen Spur ein Auto entgegengekommen.

Karyu …

Mit einem Mal hatte er das Gefühl sein Herz müsse stehenbleiben. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft und Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, als ihm auffiel wie ruhig es plötzlich um ihn herum geworden war. Der Motor war ausgegangen, was vermutlich kein Wunder war bei dem Aufprall. Auch das Autoradio, das er vorhin noch leiser gedreht hatte, um Karyu schlafen zu lassen, gab keinen Mucks mehr von sich. Aber viel schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass von seinem Freund selbst rein gar nichts zu hören war.

Oh Gott, Karyu.

Mit wild pochendem Herzen und angehaltenem Atem drehte er sich langsam zur Seite.

 

„Karyu“, keuchte er erschrocken. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, fiel nun endgültig auch noch der letzte Rest seiner Lethargie von ihm ab und er streckte eine Hand aus, um sie auf Karyus Brust zu legen. „Karyu?“ Sein Freund regte sich nicht, die ganze rechte Gesichtshälfte war voller Blut und seine Augen geschlossen. „Nein, bitte.“ Mit zitternden Fingern fummelte er seinen Gurt auf, um sich besser über den Bewusstlosen beugen zu können, wusste dann aber in seiner Panik nicht was er tun sollte. Sollte er ihn schütteln? Auf ihn einreden, damit er endlich aufwachen würde? Seine Finger tasteten nach Karyus Hals und Zero erstarrte, als er für einen schrecklichen Moment glaubte keinen Puls fühlen zu können. Aber doch, da war der Herzschlag. Ruhig und gleichmäßig. Vor lauter Erleichterung trieb es ihm die Tränen in die Augen. „Karyu“, schniefte er und rüttelte ihn nun doch vorsichtig an der Schulter. „Karyu. Wach auf.“

 

Sein Freund gab einen leisen, schmerzerfüllten Laut von sich und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Nur das Linke reagierte, das Rechte war wohl bereits zu geschwollen um zu kooperieren. Zero griff nach der Hand, die Karyu soeben gehoben hatte, um sich an den schmerzenden Kopf zu fassen.

 

„Nicht. Du blutest.“

 

„Wa…?“

 

„Sssh, alles wird gut. Halt dich einfach still, ja? Ich ruf einen Krankenwagen.“ Hektisch betastete er die Taschen seiner Jacke, schalt sich innerlich, dass er kostbare Zeit verplempert hatte und jetzt erst auf die Idee kam den Krankenwagen zu rufen. Fündig geworden tippte er die kurze Nummer ein und schilderte dann was geschehen war, als bereits nach dem ersten Tuten abgenommen wurde. Karyus Blick ruhte indes auf ihm, und Zero hatte wieder nach seiner Hand gegriffen, hielt sich daran fest als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Und auf gewisse Weise tat es das auch. „Der Rettungsdienst wird gleich hier sein“, informierte er ihn, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte. Für einen langen Moment drückte er Karyus Hand fest, hob sie an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, bevor er sich daran machte aus dem Wagen auszusteigen. „Ich bin sofort wieder da.“

 

Vom Fahrer des anderen Wagens war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, nur die Spuren im Schnee zeugten davon, dass auch er ins Schleudern gekommen sein musste. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst hatte er sein Auto wohl wieder unter Kontrolle bringen können; statt wie er die Straßenlaterne zu knutschen.

 

„Arschloch“, fluchte er unfein und schniefte, rieb sich über die tränenden Augen. Vorsichtig, um nicht auch noch auszurutschen, ging er um den Wagen herum nach hinten. Der Kofferraum ließ sich zum Glück öffnen, der meiste Schaden war eindeutig auf der Seite und vorne.

 

Er sicherte die Unfallstelle, wie die Dame von der Notrufzentrale ihn angewiesen hatte und saß kaum zwei Minuten später wieder neben Karyu. Er hatte dem Großen aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten die Folie für Brandopfer umgelegt und seine eigene Jacke noch darüber gepackt. Das würde ihn hoffentlich warm halten, bis die Rettung eintraf.

 

„Tut dir außer deinem Kopf sonst noch was weh?“ Zero murmelte leise, während er mit zitternden Fingern eines der sterilen Tücher aus seiner Verpackung befreite und es mit etwas Wasser tränkte, um Karyu das gröbste Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Der Schnitt über dessen Augenbraue war zum Glück nicht sonderlich groß, dafür aber tief und blutete stark. Noch einmal entpackte er eine sterile Auflage und drückte sie vorsichtig auf die Wunde, um zu versuchen die Blutung zu stillen. Karyu zischte leise, und er zog reflexartig den Kopf ein. „Sorry, willst du’s selbst drauf halten?“

 

„Schon gut“, nuschelte er, legte nun aber doch selbst die Hand auf die Wundauflage und versuchte zu lächeln, was jedoch mehr einer Grimasse glich und anscheinend auch schmerzhaft war, denn er unterließ es gleich wieder. „Mein Bein tut etwas weh, aber sonst ist glaub ich alles in Ordnung.“

 

„Dein Bein?“ Zero schaute an Karyu vorbei, auf die eingedrückte Seitentür. Aber viel war dank der nur spärlichen Beleuchtung der schiefstehenden Straßenlampe nicht zu erkennen, und er getraute es sich auch nicht ihn auf irgendeine Weise zu bewegen. „Der Krankenwagen kommt gleich, bleib einfach nur ruhig sitzen.“ Er streichelte ihm über den Oberschenkel, während er betete, dass sich die Rettungskräfte doch bitte beeilen würden.

 

„Was ist mit dir? Bist du verletzt?“ Karyus Stimme klang leicht weggetreten, aber er hob die Hand, streichelte über seine Wange, die feuchte Spur dort. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte Zero gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihm noch immer vereinzelt Tränen über das Gesicht rannen.

 

„Nein, ich glaub nicht.“ Er schmiegte sich sacht in die so angenehme Berührung und musste lächeln, als Karyus Blick so viel ausdrückte wie, _“warum heulst du dann hier rum?“._ Gut zugegeben, das hätte sein Liebster bestimmt nie SO direkt gesagt, aber die Frage war doch die gleiche. „Alles gut. Ich hab mich nur erschreckt. Für einen Moment hab ich gedacht du wärst … Aber nein, alles gut.“

 

„Ich hab ‘nen Dickschädel, das weißt du doch.“

 

„Ja, zum Glück.“ Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, musste sich mit aller Macht davon abhalten nicht wieder in seine Gedanken abzutauchen, der Schock saß einfach noch immer zu nah an der Oberfläche. Erneut spürte er Karyus Finger über seine Wange streicheln und hörte dessen leise Stimme.

 

„Komm her“, bat er ihn und Zero kam dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach, legte seine Lippen für einen kaum spürbaren Kuss auf Karyus Mundwinkel und lehnte sich dann leicht gegen dessen Seite. Seine Haltung war unbequem und dennoch tat die Nähe zu seinem Freund gerade einfach nur unendlich gut. Er machte sich noch immer Sorgen, es war nicht Karyus Art einfach still dazusitzen, wenn etwas passiert war, selbst wenn ihn Zero eben noch darum gebeten hatte. Er hoffte, betete nur, dass es ihn nicht schlimmer erwischt hatte als er ihm glauben machen wollte.

 

„Was ist eigentlich genau passiert? Ich hab dich nur meinen Namen rufen hören und dann ist alles schwarz geworden.“

 

~*~

 

Zero hielt sich an dem kleinen weißen Plastikbecher fest, der mit fad schmeckendem Krankenhauskaffee gefüllt war. Erneut trank er einen Schluck und verzog wie auch schon die Male davor sein Gesicht. Wie konnte man etwas, das eigentlich gut schmecken und die Lebensgeister wecken sollte, nur so verhunzen? Da fühlte man sich ja schon allein durch diese Plörre kränker als man war. Er strich sich eine seiner längeren, schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und bemerkte, dass seine Hand noch immer leicht zitterte.

 

Der Krankenwagen war schnell bei ihnen gewesen und zum Glück hatte es keine großartigen Diskussionen gegeben, als er darauf bestanden hatte Karyu nicht alleine zu lassen. Die Prellung an seinem Schlüsselbein hatte wohl ausgereicht, um die beiden Sanitäter davon zu überzeugen, dass auch er ärztlicher Hilfe bedurfte. Ihm drehte sich jetzt noch der Magen um, wenn er sich daran zurückerinnerte wie die Wagentüre geknirscht hatte, als Einsatzkräfte der Feuerwehr sie mit Spezialgeräten aufstemmen mussten, um überhaupt erst an seinen Freund heranzukommen. Gott, wie sehr sie doch tatsächlich eingedellt gewesen war. Karyu konnte vermutlich von Glück reden, dass sein Bein nicht stärker in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Aber der Schnitt, den ihm ein scharfkantiges Stück der Türverkleidung zugefügt hatte, musste genäht werden, ebenso wie die Platzwunde über seiner Augenbraue.

 

Auch der Polizist, mit dem er sich die letzte halbe Stunde über unterhalten hatte, war auf eine erleichterte Weise erstaunt darüber gewesen, wie glimpflich sie davongekommen waren. Und Zero hatte ihm zustimmen müssen. Kurz nachdem Karyu in den Krankenwagen gebracht worden war, hatte er einen genaueren Blick auf das werfen können, was einmal sein schwarzer Sportflitzer gewesen war. Er hatte sich abwenden müssen, um die Fassung zu wahren und hatte nur noch mit verkrampften Fingern nach den wichtigsten Tüten im Kofferraum greifen können, bevor auch ihm von den Sanitätern in das Einsatzfahrzeug geholfen worden war.

 

Besagte Tüten standen nun neben ihm auf einem der unbequemen grünen Plastikstühle im Wartebereich des Krankenhauses und er fragte sich, ob Karyus Mutter wohl sehr traurig darüber sein würde, dass mehr als die Hälfte der eingelegten Köstlichkeiten während des Aufpralls zerbrochen waren. Aber nein, vermutlich nicht. Sie würden wohl eher darauf achten müssen, was sie ihr erzählten, denn egal wie gut es Karyu zu diesem Zeitpunkt gehen würde, sie würde sich unendliche Sorgen um ihren Jungen machen und keinen Gedanken an eingelegtes Gemüse verschwenden. Warum also dachte er gerade darüber nach? Vermutlich, weil er sonst einfach die Wände hochgehen würde, würde Karyu nicht endlich aus dem Behandlungszimmer kommen.

 

Er wusste nicht, wie lange es noch gedauert hatte, aber endlich öffnete sich die Tür am Ende des Flures. Als Karyu langsam den Gang entlanghumpelte, weiteten sich seine Augen und er stand hektisch auf, um ihm entgegenzueilen.

 

„Ist es doch schlimmer als sie dachten?“, murmelte er mitfühlend und legte seine Hand an Karyus Oberarm, blickte auf die Krücken, auf die er sich stützen musste.

 

„Nein, nein“, Karyu lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Sie haben es mit der Betäubung nur ein bisschen sehr gut gemeint und nun ist mein ganzes Bein taub.“ Sein lädierter Gitarrist lachte leise und auch an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte ein dünnes Lächeln. Er atmete erleichtert aus und fühlte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Stunden, als wäre ihm gerade ein zentnerschwerer Fels vom Herzen gefallen.

 

„Heißt das, ich kann dir vors Schienbein treten?“, scherzte er dann um zu verhindern, dass Karyu bemerken würde wie aufgewühlt er noch immer war.

 

„Untersteh dich!“ Sein Freund schaute ihn versucht finster an, aber er grinste nur frech nach oben und lehnte sich dann für einen kurzen Moment gegen dessen Schulter. „Lass uns nach Hause fahren.“

 

~*~

 

Erleichtert steckte er den Schlüssel in Karyus Wohnungstür und schob diese weit auf, damit dieser mit den Krücken auch gut hindurch kam. Die Taxifahrt hierher war für sie beide unangenehm gewesen und hatte zumindest ihm auch noch die letzten Energiereserven abverlangt. Er war einfach nur noch müde, mit den Nerven am Ende und würde sich am liebsten sofort ins Bett verkriechen und sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen wollen.

 

„Wieso riecht es denn hier so gut nach Essen?“ Karyus Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen, und er hatte für einen Augenblick nur ein mattes Lächeln für diese Frage übrig, bevor er doch noch zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

 

„Weil das eigentlich eine Überraschung und unser Weihnachtsessen hätte werden sollen.“ Er stellte die Tüten ab und schlüpfte dann aus Schuhen und Jacke, hängte letztere an die Garderobe. „Brauchst du Hilfe?“ Er ging die beiden Schritte zu Karyu hinüber, der sich gerade an die Flurwand lehnte, damit er sich für einen Moment nicht auf die Krücken stützen musste. Noch bevor dieser jedoch antworten konnte lagen seine Finger schon am Zipper seines Parkas, aber eine kalte Hand legte sich über sie und hielt ihn auf.

 

„Du hast gekocht?“ Karyus Augen strahlten freudig, nun gut, zumindest das Eine tat dies, das andere war noch immer halb zugeschwollen und bläulich verfärbt. „Danke, das ist so lieb von dir.“ Die lächelnden Lippen seines Liebsten kamen den seinigen näher und fingen sie in einem liebevollen, langsamen Kuss ein. Zero seufzte leise, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und fühlte wie wenigstens etwas der Anspannung der letzten Stunden von ihm wich. Seine Hände lagen auf Karyus Oberkörper, dessen ruhiger Herzschlag ein weiterer Beweis dafür, wie viel Glück sie gehabt hatten, während sich schmale Finger in seine Haare gruben, um ihn sanft an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Nur zögernd lösten sie sich eine ganze Weile später wieder voneinander, als Ryutaro maunzend in den Flur geschlichen kam und sogleich die Tüten neugierig beschnupperte. „Sorry Großer, aber da ist nichts für dich drin“, murmelte Karyu und wollte sich nach seinem Kater bücken, unterließ es aber und fasste sich an die Stirn. „Okay, okay ich versteh schon, bücken ist heute eindeutig nicht mehr drin.“ Zero grinste schief, halb amüsiert, halb bemitleidete er seinen ramponierten Freund, und beugte sich nun selbst nach unten, um ihm Ryutaro schließlich in die Arme zu drücken.  

 

„Außerdem brauchst du gar nicht so verhungert zu tun“, sprach er mit dem Kater, während er ihm über die Nase streichelte. „Immerhin hattest du schon Sahne und hast danach ausgesehen wie ein Ferkel.“ Er grinste zu Karyu hoch und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. „Ich räum noch schnell die Tüten in die Küche.“

 

„Essen wir denn nicht?“

 

„Hast du denn Hunger?“ Zweifelnd schaute er sein Gegenüber an, der entschuldigend den Mund verzog. „Dachte ich mir“, er lächelte. „Schon okay, ich will auch nur noch ins Bett.“

 

„Aber du hast dir doch so viel Mühe gegeben.“ Er zuckte nur die Schultern und hob schließlich die Tüten an.

 

„Wenn das Essen _jetzt_ noch genießbar ist, dann ist es das morgen auch noch, mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken.“

 

~*~

 

Es hatte doch länger gedauert als sie beide gehofft hatten, bis sie sich schlussendlich in Karyus Bett legen und unter die warme Decke hatten kuscheln können. Karyu lag auf der Seite, sein ramponiertes Gesicht ihm zugewandt und die Augen bereits im Schlaf geschlossen, obwohl die Nachttischlampe das Schlafzimmer noch immer in sanfte Helligkeit tauchte. Aber anders als er selbst, der trotz der bleiernen Müdigkeit, die sich über ihn gelegt hatte, noch wach lag, hatte seinen Freund die Erschöpfung bereits in der Sekunde übermannt, in welcher sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte. Zero war froh, dass Karyu schlafen konnte. Der Arzt hatte ihm im Krankenhaus zwar noch ein Schmerzmittel gespritzt, aber zur Not hatten sie auch noch Tabletten mitbekommen. Solange der Große nun aber so friedlich schlummerte sollte alles in Ordnung sein.

 

Sanft streichelte er durch sein Haar und drückte ihm einen sachten Kuss auf die Stirn. Karyu hatte sich eigentlich noch duschen wollen, dank seiner Verletzungen dieses Vorhaben jedoch schnell wieder verworfen. So hatte er ihm wenigstens geholfen vorsichtig das Blut aus den Haaren zu waschen, dennoch waren einige der blondierten Strähnen noch immer leicht rötlich verfärbt. Mit schmerzlich verzogenem Gesicht nahm er eine dieser Strähnen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und rieb darüber. Verflucht, sie hatten solches Glück gehabt und trotzdem schmerzte es ihn, dass es Karyu erwischt hatte. Hätte er nur mehr Gas gegeben. Oder hätte er doch lieber bremsen sollen? Es war alles so schnell gegangen. Wieder glaubte er den Aufprall zu spüren, das Knirschen von Blech und Plastik zu hören. Fest kniff er die Augen zusammen, atmete für einige Momente tief ein und aus. Es half nun weder Karyu noch ihm sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was alles hätte passieren oder wie er das Geschehene hätte vermeiden können. Energisch schob er diese Gedanken also beiseite, streckte sich nach dem Schalter der kleinen Lampe und knipste das Licht aus. So nah es Karyus Verletzungen zuließen schmiegte er sich an ihn, umschloss ihn mit seinen Armen und hielt ihn fest. Oder war er es, der sich an seinem Freund festhalten musste?

 

~*~

 

_Die Ampel schaltete auf grün, er fuhr an und für eine Sekunde schlitterten die Reifen seines Sportwagens über die glatte Fahrbahn, bevor die Traktion einsetzte, ihn sicher nach vorne bewegte. Er hörte das Surren der Scheibenwischer, die gegen die herabfallenden Schneeflocken kämpften und für einen Augenblick sah er zur Seite, in Karyus lächelndes Gesicht. Seine blonden Haare strahlten, als er plötzlich von der Seite her beleuchtet wurde, dann Krachte es ohrenbetäubend laut. Zero verlor die Kontrolle über den Wagen, der sich wie ein Spielzeug um die eigene Achse zu drehen begann, immer schneller und schneller, bis auf einmal alles ruhig und still wurde._

_Verblüfft blinzelte er sich den Schnee aus den Augen, stand mitten auf der verschneiten Fahrbahn ohne auch nur die geringste Ahnung zu haben, wie er dort hingelangt war._

_Karyu?_

_Sein hektischer Blick flackerte nach rechts, wo das stand, was von seinem Wagen noch übrig war. Das Gebilde ähnelte eher einer zerdrückten Getränkedose und mit wild pochendem Herzen rannte er darauf zu._

_Karyu._

_Für einen schrecklichen Moment fühlte er sich als würde er nicht von der Stelle kommen, aber schlussendlich kam er an dem Wrack an, streckte seine zitternden Finger durch das geborstene Fenster._

_Karyu!_

_Trotz oder wegen seiner immer stärker werdenden Panik getraute er es sich kaum seinen Freund zu berühren. Schließlich jedoch ging ein Ruck durch ihn und er legte seine Hand vorsichtig an die Wange des Verletzten._

_So viel Blut._

_Leblose Augen._

_Kälte._

_Nichts als Kälte._

 

Mit einem stummen Schrei auf den Lippen erwachte er schlagartig, keuchte und krümmte sich, als die Bilder seines Albtraums hartnäckig immer wieder vor seinen Augen aufblitzten.

Karyu.

Ruckartig drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, ignorierte das brennende Stechen, mit dem die Nerven in seinem Nacken gegen diese Behandlung protestierten und atmete erleichtert aus, als er Karyu neben sich friedlich schlafen sah. Er hörte seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, sah wie sich sein Brustkorb langsam hob und wieder senkte. Als er seine zitternden Finger über seine Schulter geistern ließ, war die Haut darunter weich und warm. Lebendig.

Zittrig atmete er aus, legte sacht seinen Kopf auf Karyus Brust und lauschte einfach nur lange Minuten dem ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Herzschlag, versicherte sich so, dass sein Freund wirklich wohlauf war. Wieder wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er ihn heute hätte verlieren können und diese Erkenntnis raubte ihm beinahe jegliche Selbstbeherrschung.

 

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Schlafenden stieg er aus dem Bett, brauchte – so paradox es sich anhören mochte – nun einige Momente für sich, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Der Boden war kalt unter seinen bloßen Füßen und eine feine Gänsehaut überzog seine nackten Arme, als er sich mit leisen Schritten auf den Weg in die Küche machte. Dort stand noch alles so, wie er es vor Stunden zurückgelassen hatte. Er hatte sich vorhin einfach nicht aufraffen können den Reis und die Hähnchenschenkel in den Kühlschrank zu packen, also holte er dies nun seufzend nach, die monotone Arbeit half ihm ein wenig seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Der Blick auf die noch unfertige Torte jedoch ließ ihn kurz innehalten und betrübt den Mund verziehen. Verdammt, es hatte doch einfach nur ein schöner, entspannter Abend für Karyu und ihn werden sollen und stattdessen hatten sie Weihnachten im Krankenhaus verbracht. Murrend schloss er den Kühlschrank wieder und schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Ryutaro lag eingerollt auf dem Sofa und schlief so fest, dass nicht mal seine Ohren zuckten, als er das Fenster kippte und sich eine der mitgebrachten Zigaretten ansteckte. Sogleich ließ ihn der kalte Windzug erschauern, aber die Kälte half ihm irgendwie sich ruhiger zu fühlen.

 

Seine Kippe war beinahe schon ganz heruntergebrannt, als er leise, unregelmäßige Schritte wahrnahm, die sich ihm vom Schlafzimmer her näherten. Einen Augenblick später legte sich auch schon ein Arm um seine Mitte und ein schlafwarmer Körper drängte sich nah an den Seinigen.

 

„Karyu“, murmelte er leise, schob seine freie Hand über die des Gitarristen und lehnte sich leicht nach hinten. „Du sollst doch schlafen.“

 

„Du auch.“ Ein Kuss landete auf seiner Schulter, die er sogleich schmunzelnd hochzog, da die sanfte Berührung kitzelte. „Außerdem friert mich ohne mein Zero-Heizkissen.“

 

„Na danke. Deine Kosenamen waren auch schon mal schmeichelhafter“, murrte er, jedoch noch immer lächelnd, als Karyu nun damit begann kleine Küsse in seinen Nacken zu hauchen. Noch einmal zog er an seiner Kippe, dann drückte er sie im Aschenbecher aus und wollte sich eigentlich zu seinem Freund herumdrehen, wurde aber aufgehalten.

 

„Warte. Bleib noch kurz so stehen“, murmelte Karyu gegen seine Haut und er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, tat ihm jedoch den Gefallen. Für einen Moment ging der Große auf Abstand, was jedoch schon ausreichte, um ihm wieder eine Gänsehaut zu bescheren. Es war einfach zu kalt in der Wohnung, um sich nun nicht im Bett zu befinden. Gerade wollte er das Fenster wieder schließen, da spürte er, wie sich etwas Kühles auf seine Brust legte und es auch um seinen Hals kalt wurde. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, weil er damit nun wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte und schaute auf den silbernen Anhänger herab, der nun an einer Kette um seinen Hals lag.

 

„Frohe Weihnachten“, hörte er die leise Stimme seines Liebsten, in der ein kleines Lächeln mitschwang und drehte sich nun endlich zu ihm um. Einen langen Moment blickte er ihm in die Augen, dann hob er den Anhänger an, um ihn besser betrachten zu können. „Ich hab ihn bei einem Juwelier in Yamaguchi anfertigen lassen, darum hatte ich noch keine Zeit ihn einzupacken.“ Karyus Stimme klang beinahe ein bisschen beschämt, aber er lächelte nur und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über den Anhänger, bewunderte die filigrane Arbeit. Derart schöne Geschenke auf den letzten Drücker zu besorgen war wirklich ganz typisch für seinen Chaoten.

 

„Danke Karyu, der ist wunderschön“, murmelte er, wieder ganz versunken in den Anblick des Anhängers - ein brüllender Löwe, der ein Anch zwischen seinen Pranken hielt. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, legte seine Arme um Karyus Nacken und drückte ihm einen lieben Kuss auf die Lippen. „Heißt das, dass ich dich nun in der Hand habe?“, erkundigte er sich neckend und kraulte leicht durch dessen feine Nackenhärchen.

 

„Nein.“ Karyu grinste schief. „Das heißt eher, dass es jetzt offiziell so ist. Und, dass es jeder sehen kann … falls du es auch offen tragen willst.“ Zum Ende hin hatten die Worte seines Freundes nicht mehr gar so überzeugend geklungen und Zero wusste nur zu gut woran das lag. Seufzend sank er wieder auf die Fersen zurück und lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen Karyus Brust.

 

„Natürlich werde ich die Kette so tragen, dass sie auch jeder sehen kann. Und wenn jemand meint die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen zu müssen … dann soll er es von mir aus tun.“ Er konnte Karyus Erstaunen beinahe fühlen und er verstand ihn nur zu gut. Bislang war schließlich immer er selbst es gewesen, der in der Öffentlichkeit jede Andeutung dahingehend, dass sie mehr als nur Freunde sein könnten, penibel vermieden hatte. „Mir ist heute so einiges bewusst geworden“, murmelte er leise, während er die Bilder des Unfalls erneut vor seinem inneren Auge sah.

 

Noch bevor die Situation Jedoch irgendwie unangenehm werden konnte, weil er heute Nacht seine Emotionen einfach nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, fiel ihm siedend heiß etwas ein. Ruckartig hob er den Kopf wieder, schaute Karyu in die Augen und wedelte mahnend mit dem Zeigefinger vor dessen Nase herum. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass du nun einen Freibrief hast, mich wieder in dunklen Ecken vernaschen zu dürfen, wo uns jederzeit jemand entdecken könnte.“

 

„Das war nur einmal!“, entrüstete sich Karyu, was wiederum ihn dazu brachte ungläubig eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen. „Okay zweimal.“ Die Augenbraue wanderte höher und Karyu murrte geschlagen. „Gut, fein, es war öfter, aber es hat dir immer gefallen.“

 

„Darüber, mein Lieber, könnten wir jetzt streiten.“ Er tippte Karyu mit spitzem Zeigefinger auf die Brust, legte dann seine flache Hand über sein Herz und lehnte sich wieder gegen ihn. „Aber nicht mehr heute. Lass uns schlafen gehen, ja?“ Er schaute auf und in das zerschundene Gesicht seines Freundes. Sanft legte er seine Finger an die blau verfärbte Wange und streckte sich, um erneut seine Lippen auf die Karyus legen zu können. Er schnurrte, als sich die Lippen teilten, eine vorwitzige Zunge die Seinige anstupste und ihren Kuss, der so unschuldig begonnen hatte, binnen Sekunden leidenschaftlich werden ließ. Seine Lider flatterten zu, fahrig wühlte er durch die blonden Strähnen und zischte kurz, erschrocken, als kalte Hände über seinen Rücken geisterten, ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen verpassten. Als sie sich jedoch auf seinen Hintern verirrten, er näher gegen Karyus Körpermitte gezogen wurde, löste er sich atemlos und schaute den Großen fast vorwurfsvoll an.

 

„Du bist verletzt und solltest dich erholen.“

 

„Das ist Erholung.“

 

„Klar. Du würdest vermutlich selbst im Koma nur an Sex denken.“

 

„Wenn du in der Nähe bist bestimmt.“ Zero verdrehte nur die Augen, konnte aber nicht vermeiden, dass sich ein kleines, hinterhältiges Grinsen auf seine Lippen schlich.

 

„Willst du denn gar nicht wissen, was ich für dich zu Weihnachten habe?“

 

„Wie? Ich dachte das Abendessen sollte mein Geschenk sein.“

 

„Ach Quatsch. Das war doch für uns beide gedacht. Natürlich hab ich auch etwas für dich.“ Sein Grinsen weitete sich, als er in Richtung des kleinen, geschmückten Bäumchens deutete, oder besser gesagt auf das in rotes Papier eingewickelte und mit einer goldenen Schleife verzierte Päckchen darunter.

 

„Für mich?“, erkundigte sich Karyu mit leuchtenden Augen und wollte schon darauf zugehen, aber er hielt ihn zurück. Verwundert blinzelte ihn der Große an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und streichelte ihm mit einem Zeigefinger verspielt über die Brust.

 

„Entweder Geschenk auspacken oder … mich auspacken.“ Er wusste dass er fies war und genau die gleiche Erkenntnis spiegelte sich auch auf Karyus Gesicht wider. Aber er liebte es einfach viel zu sehr seinen manchmal – nein, immer – notgeilen Chaoten etwas zu necken. Vermutlich hätte dieser nun auch nur zu gerne schmollend die Backen aufgeblasen, würde ihm das sein lädiertes Gesicht nicht übel nehmen.

 

„Du bist hinterhältig und gemein.“

 

„Ich weiß. Und ich steh dazu. Also mein lieber, welches Geschenk soll es sein?“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu, löste sich aus ihrer lockeren Umarmung und ging schon einmal vor ins Schlafzimmer.

 

~*~

 

Hätte ernsthaft irgendjemand erwartet, dass Karyu mehr als gerade mal fünf Sekunden gebraucht hatte, um sich für ein Geschenk zu entscheiden? Nein? Gut. Er nämlich auch nicht. Somit bedurfte es auch keiner gedanklichen Meisterleistung um herauszubekommen, welches der beiden Geschenke sich sein Liebster ausgesucht hatte. Besonders dann nicht, wenn man besagtes Geschenk war und gerade mehr als ausgiebig von dessen geschickten Fingern verwöhnt wurde.

 

„Karyu“, keuchte er heiser, als dieser überaus zielsicher sämtliche seiner Schwachstellen aufspürte und diese auch ohne jegliche Scham gegen ihn einzusetzen wusste. Er wand sich, reckte sich den Zärtlichkeiten entgegen und erschauderte, als nun auch sanfte Lippen über seinen Körper geisterten. Erst als er einen leisen, aber eindeutig schmerzerfüllten Laut hörte konnte er den Nebel der Lust, der sich nun schon seit Minuten über ihn gelegt hatte, soweit durchdringen, dass er Karyu in seiner Abwärtsbewegung sanft aufhalten konnte.

 

„Leg dich hin.“

 

„Was? Aber …“

 

„Komm schon“, er lächelte lieb und streichelte ihm über die unversehrte Wange. „Lass mich dich ein bisschen verwöhnen, ja?“ Karyu haderte mit sich, gab aber schlussendlich nach und ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzen auf die Matratze sinken. Sogleich war Zero über ihm, um sich wie soeben versprochen ausführlich um ihn zu kümmern.

 

Er streichelte über Karyus Oberkörper, lies seine Lippen folgen und liebkoste jede Stelle Haut, der er habhaft werden konnte. Karyus Finger verirrten sich in seine Haare, kämmten hindurch oder kraulten ihn auch schon mal im Nacken und bescherten ihm wohlige Schauer. Immer wieder seufzte sein Liebster leise, besonders als er die kleinen rosigen Brustwarzen für sich entdeckte, sie mit Zunge und Zähnen umgarnte. Neckend stupste er so lange gegen sie, bis sie sich verhärteten und er gleichzeitig eine Gänsehaut unter seinen Fingern spüren konnte. Er lächelte zufrieden, tupfte noch einen letzten Kuss auf den linken Nippel und küsste sich dann einen Pfad in Richtung Süden, nicht ohne Karyus Bauchnabel dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen.

 

„Zero.“ Sein Name aus Karyus Mund war beinahe nur ein Seufzen und er lächelte gegen die warme Haut, freute sich, ihm nach allem, was heute vorgefallen war, nun etwas Gutes tun zu können. Aber als er sich südlicher küssen wollte, langsam begann unter der Decke zu verschwinden, verstärkte sich der Griff in seinem Nacken. Fragend blickte er auf und in die lustverhangenen Augen seines Liebsten. Er ließ sich nach oben und gegen dessen Lippen dirigieren, erwiderte den sanften Kuss nur zu gerne. „Tut mir leid“, nuschelte Karyu schließlich gegen seinen Mund, streichelte über seine Wange. Er glaubte zu wissen was los war und lächelte verständnisvoll, schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Schon gut, lass uns schlafen.“

 

„Was? Nein, das meinte ich nicht.“ Nun war es Karyu, der den Kopf schüttelte und Zero, dessen Augenbrauen fragend nach oben wanderten. „Hätte ich dich nicht überredet, dass du mich abholen kommst, wäre das alles gar nicht passiert.“ Überrumpelt, des plötzlichen Themenwechsels wegen, schaute er auf seinen Freund herab und stützte sich mit einem Arm neben dessen Kopf ab.

 

„Dumpfbacke“, murmelte er und hauchte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen was hätte passieren können, wärst du mit dem Taxi unterwegs gewesen.“ Wie immer hätte Karyu nämlich auf dem Rücksitz gesessen. Dem Rücksitz, der bei seinem Wagen ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Gut, vielleicht wären Karyu und der Taxifahrer früher unterwegs gewesen und hätten dem Unfallfahrer gar nicht begegnen können, aber es war nun müßig darüber nachzudenken. Und das sagte er seinem Liebsten auch mit deutlichen Worten. „Ich bin froh dich abgeholt zu haben. Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn dir was passiert wäre, nur weil ich keine Zeit oder Lust hatte nochmal loszufahren.“

 

„Zero.“ Für einen langen Moment sahen sie sich nur stumm ins Gesicht, konnten die Furcht, die der Unfall bei ihnen hinterlassen hatte, im Blick des jeweils anderen erkennen. Zero seufzte, drängte die Emotionen zurück, die sich an die Oberfläche kämpfen wollten und tupfte lieber kleine Küsschen auf Karyus Gesicht, den Kiefer entlang und am Hals hinab.

 

„Lass uns nicht mehr daran denken. Zumindest heute nicht mehr“, murmelte er gegen die weiche Haut an dessen Halsbeuge, leckte darüber und knabberte leicht daran. Von Karyu kam keine verbale Reaktion, aber er spürte, wie er sich wieder entspannte und seufzte zufrieden, als sich dessen Finger wieder in seine Haare wühlten.

 

Unendlich zärtlich streichelte er über Karyus nackten Körper, bemühte sich hingebungsvoll um dessen empfindlichste Stellen und genoss die herrlich lustvollen Laute, die er ihm mit seinem Tun entlocken konnte. So dumm es klingen mochte, aber er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sich immer und immer wieder zu versichern, dass es ihm gut ging, dass er ihn nicht verloren hatte, dass alles hier real war. Er wollte ihn verwöhnen, ihm etwas Gutes tun, beinahe wie eine stumme Entschuldigung dafür, dass er ihn nicht hatte beschützen können. Erneut geisterten seine Lippen über Karyus Bauch, glitten immer tiefer und tiefer, während seine Finger nicht minder zärtlich dessen Inneres erkundeten. Er hätte ewig so weitermachen können, war einfach nur unendlich glücklich darüber, dass es seinem Karyu gut ging, dieser sich stöhnend und keuchend unter ihm wand, sodass er gar nicht realisierte wie weit er ihn mit seinen Berührungen eigentlich schon getrieben hatte.

 

„Hnnng, Zero!“ Karyu drückte den Rücken durch und stöhnte wunderbar langgezogen auf, bevor er ihn beinahe vorwurfsvoll aus lustverhangenen Augen anfunkelte. „Ich bin nicht aus Zucker, also mach endlich. So wunderbar wie sich das anfühlt, aber ich kann nicht mehr.“

 

„‘Tschuldige.“ Er grinste schief und hauchte seinem schnaufenden Gitarristen einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich hab das jetzt einfach gebraucht.“

 

„Ja, das glaube ich allerdings auch.“ Nun war es an Karyu frech zu grinsen, die wenigen Augenblicke der Ruhe wohl genug, sodass er den Spieß nun umdrehen konnte. Denn nun war Zero es, dem der Atem geraubt wurde, als sich weiche Lippen fordernd auf die Seinigen legten und eine forsche Zunge seinen Mund plünderte.

 

Himmel ja, mit Karyu war soweit tatsächlich alles in Ordnung und verflucht noch eins, er war unendlich froh darüber.

 

~*~

 

„Zero~, härter, aaaahng, bitte!“ Karyus heiseres Stöhnen war wie Musik in seinen Ohren und er bemühte sich nur noch intensiver um ihn, spürte schon das sachte Zittern, welches dessen Erlösung ankündigte. Aber auch ihm selbst ging es nicht anders, er konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten und als er spürte, wie sich Fingernägel in die weiche Haut über seinen Schulterblättern bohrten, wäre es beinahe um ihn geschehen gewesen. Keuchend krümmte er den Rücken, drängte sich der Berührung entgegen und genoss den sachten Schmerz, revanchierte sich mit einem zärtlichen Biss in Karyus gestreckten Hals. Fordernd zupfte er an der weichen Haut dort, wanderte fahrig weiter nach oben, bis er an den wundgeküssten Lippen innehielt.

 

„Karyu“, hauchte er atemlos, verwickelte ihn in einen fahrigen Kuss und haschte immer wieder nach den vollen Lippen, ließ ihre Zungen einander umspielen. Karyus Schenkel pressten sich nur noch fester an sein Becken und als er sich mit einem stummen Schrei auf den Lippen verkrampfte, bebend seine Erlösung fand, hielt auch ihn nichts mehr zurück. Nur noch wenige Male bewegte er sich gegen den Leib seines Freundes, dann brach die Welle seines Höhepunkts über ihn herein, ließ ihn am ganzen Körper bebend, aber unendlich zufrieden zurück. Keuchend und nach Atem ringend sammelte er seine letzten Energiereserven, um sich neben seinen Liebsten legen und ihn in seine Arme ziehen zu können.

 

Lange Minuten lagen sie schweigend da, bis sich Karyu schließlich leise brummend noch näher an ihn schmiegte, hauchzarte Küsse auf seine Brust tupfte. Er lächelte dezent debil vor sich hin, fuhr zärtlich durch dessen vollkommen zerzauste und etwas feuchte Haare und drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn.

 

„Frohe Weihnachten“, murmelte er, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Karyus und schloss die Augen, während er langsam damit begann über dessen Rücken zu streicheln. „Ich bin unendlich froh, dass du bei mir bist.“ Und diese Feststellung bezog sich nicht nur auf heute, oder auf ihre Beziehung. Er meinte das ganz generell. Sie hatten sich in der Vergangenheit schon so oft entfremdet, hatten so viele Dinge erlebt, die sich ihrer Gemeinsamkeit in den Weg gestellt hatten. Der Unfall heute war da nur noch einmal eine nur zu deutliche Erinnerung daran, wie wertvoll dieser zu groß geratene – und immer notgeile – Chaot doch mittlerweile für ihn geworden war; und dass er ihn nie wieder verlieren wollte. Besagter Chaot hob den Kopf an, streichelte unendlich sanft über seine Wange und lächelte.

 

„Ich liebe dich.“ In den glänzenden Augen erkannte Zero nur zu deutlich, dass er durchschaut worden war. Karyu wusste nur zu gut, was gerade in ihm vorging. Und irgendwann würde er ihm auch sagen können, wie sehr er ihn liebte, aber bis dahin wusste er, dass sein Freund ihn auch so verstehen würde. Nur zu gerne ließ er sich in einen zärtlichen Kuss ziehen, kraulte durch die feinen Härchen in dessen Nacken und schloss die Augen. „Jetzt hab ich gar nicht mein Geschenk ausgepackt“, nuschelte es da auf einmal gegen seine Lippen, was ihm ein kleines Lachen entlockte.

 

„Hast du doch, oder hab ich noch was an?“

 

„Du weißt, dass ich das andere Geschenk gemeint hab.“

 

„Unersättlicher Kerl du.“ Neckend schnappte Zero nach der schmollend vorgeschobenen Unterlippe und zog sie in die Länge. „Brauchst du eigentlich noch ein Schmerzmittel?“, fiel ihm da unverhofft noch ein, immerhin hatte sich Karyu, anders als vom Arzt verlangt, gerade nicht unbedingt still gehalten.

 

„Nein, alles gut.“ Karyu gähnte gegen seine Halsbeuge, was ihm einen sachten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Wieder kraulte er über den Nacken seines Freundes und zog ihn noch ein winziges Stückchen näher, obwohl das kaum noch möglich war. Aber er brauchte diese Nähe einfach noch immer, und so wie sich auch Karyu wieder an ihn schmiegte ging es ihm da genauso.

 

„Dann schlaf jetzt“, nuschelte er und ließ erneut einige der blonden Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten.

 

„Und mein Geschenk?“.

 

„Läuft dir nicht weg.“ Grinsend drückte er ihm nochmal einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schloss zufrieden die Augen, als Karyus Daumen sanft über seinen Rippenbogen zu streicheln begann.

 

„Gute Nacht, Süßer.“

 

„Bin nicht süß“, grummelte er schläfrig, schnappte nach Karyus frecher Nase und biss zur Revanche einmal kurz zu.

 

„Autsch“, murrte so Angeknabberter und rieb sich über die Nasenspitze. „Du, Zero?“

 

„Mmmh?“

 

„Nächstes Weihnachten verschanzen wir uns in der Wohnung, bestellen was Leckeres vom Lieferservice und verbringen den ganzen Tag im Bett.“

 

„Das … ist gar nicht mal so eine schlechte Idee.“ Zero schmunzelte und spürte, wie sein Liebster langsam aber sicher ins Traumland abdriftete. „Gute Nacht, mein Karyu.“

 

Was Weihnachten anbelangte, war dieses eindeutig durchgefallen, aber hey, immerhin waren die Aussichten auf das nächste doch überaus vielversprechend.

 

~*~

 

Ryutaro streckte sich, gähnte mit weit geöffnetem Mäulchen und hüpfte dann vom Sofa. Warum auch mussten seine Menschen immer so einen Radau machen, wenn sie sich mal wieder sehr lieb hatten? Aber jetzt war es ruhig geworden und somit vermutlich auch ungefährlich den beiden einen Besuch abzustatten. Warum ungefährlich? Na ja, wenn man sich ihnen zu früh nach dem Krachmachen näherte, konnte einem armen Kater wie ihm schon mal ein Kissen an den Kopf fliegen. Gemein nicht? Fand er auch, aber er hatte in den letzten Jahren ja gelernt, wie er mit seinen beiden Dosenöffnern umzugehen hatte. Also drückte er vorsichtig mit einer Pfote gegen die Tür und schob seinen Kopf durch den kleinen Spalt, der entstanden war. Kurz duckte er sich, als Zeros Blick auf ihm landete, aber sein zweites Herrchen hob nur die Hand, um damit auf die Bettdecke zu klopfen. Mehr Einladung brauchte er nicht, hüpfte aufs Bett und rollte sich auf dessen Bauch zusammen.

 

„Du kannst so ein kleiner Schmusetiger sein, genau wie dein Herrchen.“ Ryutaro schnurrte, als Zero damit begann ihm hinterm Ohr zu kraulen. Zutraulich rieb er gegen die Wange besagten Herrchens, der es sich auch auf Zero bequem gemacht hatte, aber erhielt keine Reaktion. So wie es aussah schlief Karyu also schon. Nun gut, würde Ryu sich seine Streicheleinheiten von ihm eben morgen hohlen.

„Meine kleine Familie“, murmelte da Zero, irgendwie glücklich klingend, und noch einmal hob der Kater den Kopf. Aber die Augen seines zweiten Herrchens waren bereits geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Zufrieden schnurrte Ryu gleich noch ein wenig lauter und legte das Kinn auf seine Vorderpfoten ab. Er verstand zwar nicht, was es mit Weihnachten, dem komischen Baum im Wohnzimmer und dem Geschenk auf dem Boden auf sich hatte, aber Familie verstand er. Und seine Familie war die beste von allen. Besonders wenn er leckere Sahne zu Naschen bekam und dann mit den beiden kuscheln konnte. Das war etwas, was es seinetwegen auch jeden Tag geben könnte. Ryutaros grüne Augen betrachteten für einen Moment noch einmal seine beiden Menschen und zwinkerten träge, was einem menschlichen Lächeln gleichkam, bevor sie sich endgültig schlossen.

_//Na dann. Wie sagt ihr immer? Frohe Weihnachten. Und morgen hätte ich gerne nochmal Sahne//_ , dachte er sich noch, kuschelte sich zurecht und schlief zufrieden ein.

 

 

 

**_~ The End ~_ **

 

-_-_-_

Falls euch die Geschichte gefallen hat, würde ich mich riesig über Feedback freuen. ^^ Wir haben ja Weihnachten und so, ne? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weise hiermit darauf hin, dass die von mir beschriebenen Charaktere nicht mir, sondern nur sich selbst gehören. Alle Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Diese Story soll unterhalten und wurde ausdrücklich nicht verfasst um profit zu machen.


End file.
